


The Wedding

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco falls asleep on Harry's shouder at Hermione's and Ron's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble inspired by the prompt generator from bleep0bleep on Tumblr with the prompts: Concert Hall, Relationship Development, Marriage and Falling asleep on the other.

Harry sat in the first row of a concert hall whose name he had forgotten already to witness the marriage of his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. Next to him sat – to everyone’s surprise – Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater extraordinaire. Harry had told his friends he had made a great friend at work and that he would bring him to the wedding but he hadn’t told anyone who it was exactly because – simply put – he had been scared of their reactions. Draco Malfoy had taunted and fought with them and called them names for years after all. But everyone had calmed down a little after the initial shock, helped not negligibly by the fact that Draco hadn’t insulted anyone during the time they had been at the wedding. In the contrary – he had even complimented Hermione on her dress and the choice of location.

Several people went up on stage to hold a speech and Hermione had asked him as well but he had declined, claiming that he would’ve asked her to write it and that would’ve defeated the purpose of his speech. But the truth was rather that he didn’t want to steal their special day by somehow deliberately stepping into the limelight because the reporters that were present would surely be more interested in the Boy Who Lived than the marriage of his two best friends, without who he wouldn’t have been able to defeat Voldemort. In his opinion they both deserved the fame so much more than he did anyway. He had just done what people had told him he had to do but they had voluntarily put themselves in danger and helped him achieve it.

Harry was brought out of his musings when something heavy dropped on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that Draco had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Harry couldn’t help but smile, Draco just looked so much cuter when he wasn’t constantly acting like the proper Pureblood. Over the last years they had worked together Harry had witnessed these slips of his Malfoy mask more and more often and at some point it had become inevitable to fall in love with him – or at least the Draco behind the mask, the real Draco who Harry wanted to get to know as thoroughly as possible. The Draco who laughed about his poor jokes more because they were poor not because they were funny. The Draco who had always a coffee ready for him when Harry entered their office a few minutes late. The Draco who accompanied him on his weekly visits to Andromeda and was such a great cousin for Teddy. The Draco who was just so completely different from the posh boy he had known in school.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound somewhere in the room and Draco jerked awake, eyes frantically searching for the cause of the sound responsible for his rude awakening. Harry gently put his hand on Draco’s arm to get his attention. Draco jerked around but instead of calming down his eyes only opened wider and he began stumbling over the apology he tried to make. “I… Harry… sorry. I didn’t mean… fell asleep…”

Harry just smiled and put his other hand on Draco’s cheek. “It’s alright.” He whispered before he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Draco’s lips.

That seemed to work way better to calm Draco down. His eyes were still opened wide but at least he had ceased to move. After a few seconds he blinked and then put his own hand on Harry’s cheek in turn. Then he leaned in and kissed Harry gently, silently asking whether or not that had been a one time thing. Harry tried to convey all of his pent up feelings when he kissed back and pulled Draco as close as possible.

“Let’s get away from here.” Draco suggested when they parted again.

Harry tried to feel bad for leaving his best friends’ wedding early but the official part that had required his presence was already over and he would much rather curl up in front of the fire place with Draco and explore their new relationship. After one last look at the happy couple he took Draco’s hand and apparated them to his flat.

“I hope not everyone who accidentally falls asleep on your shoulder gets this treatment.” Draco drawled.

“Of course not. Only handsome men with naturally white blonde hair who are my office partners.”

“Those are some very lucky guys.”

“Indeed they are.” Harry agreed and kissed Draco again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and Comments would be lovely.


End file.
